Second Chances
by Always-Courage
Summary: Tokka Tokka Tokka! Takes place during Southern Raiders. Lotsa lotsa drama. Partial Sukka.
1. Chapter 1

**Suki POV**

I never thought this would happen but I've finally had enough of Sokka. He's been so annoying lately. And he is always with that blind earthbending girl! He's never with me any more because they're always together. Just last night he was sitting on the edge of the cliff where we are staying. Guess who he was with. TOPH. They were laughing and having a lot of fun. That's something you never see Sokka and I doing. I can't stop remembering that night.

_We're all sitting by the fire. But my boyfriend, Sokka, and The Avatar's Earthbending teacher weren't there._

_Suki: Hey, Aang. Where's Sokka and Toph?_

_Aang: I don't know. I think I heard them talking about going for a walk._

_Katara: Yeah. I saw them sitting by the cliff._

_Suki: OK thanks guys!_

_Aang: Anytime, Suki._

_So, of course, I went looking for them, and I found them right where Katara told me. They were just in ear shot so, I hid behind a rock so they wouldn't seeme and I listened to their conversation. I know it's spying on their privacy but, he's my boyfriend for crying out loud!_

**Sokka POV**

_Me and Toph are just sitting by the cliff on the edge of our campsite. I have no idea why Toph brought me here, but the view is simply amazing. Too bad Toph can't see it._

_Sokka: Why did you bring me over here Toph?_

_Toph: Oh, I just wanted to get away from the camp for a while._

_Sokka: Woah, this is beautiful! I can't believe you haven't-_

_Then Toph interrupted me by waving her hand in front of her eyes. I completely forgot she was blind._

_Sokka: Oh, right. I forgot. Sorry Toph._

_Toph: You are always so oblivious._

_Sokka: No I'm not!_

_Toph: ..._

_Sokka: Good point there._

_Then for no reason what so ever, Toph just punched my arm! It hurt so bad! I don't know if I will be able to practice my sword fighting in the morning like I always do._

_Sokka: What was that for?_

_Toph: That's how I show affection._

_Sokka: Do you want to see how I show affection?_

_Toph: Umm, OK?_

_Now its my turn. Being my smooth self, I smoothly put my arm around her shoulders _**(A/N: U no. Like how guys do that during movies) **_A small_ _blush crept across her face and she rested her head on my shoulder._

_Sokka: Comfy?_

_Toph: Yeah. Thanks Snoozles._

_Suki: SOKKA YOU JERK!_

_Suki jumped right out from behind a big rock and scared the spirits out of me. Toph wasn't scared at all, but I guess she knew Suki was there the whole time. Suki must have gotten the wrong idea_

_Sokka: SUKI! This is not what it look's like!_

_Toph: Then what is it?_

_Suki: Yeah, Sokka, what is it?  
Sokka: Its…just…that…Toph is…_

_Suki: That's it. It's me or her._

_Sokka: Suki! How could you say that?_

_Suki: How could you be flirting with HER while I'M your GIRLFRIEND?_

_Toph: It's fine Snoozles. I can go._

_Sokka: No you can't! Aang still needs to master earthbending!_

_Suki: Then I'm leaving!_

_Sokka: Please. Just give me one more chance._

_Suki: Fine. But if this ever happens again, I'm gone._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Skool just started this week, Wednesday to be exact, so i dont have much time to write fanfics any more! T^T *cry cry* *sob sob* But i will really miss the writing and reading. I actually wrote this is in math class today. Spirits, why do people need 10 minutes to get out a pencil? Well i hope i will get more time like that so i can write more! Enjoy!**

**-end of lengthy anecdote-**

* * *

Sokka POV

Oh, Yue, what have I done to deserve this? My girlfriend is really mad at me for I don't know what. I was just talking Toph but Suki completely spazed! I'm so confused!

**Toph POV**

I'm so confused! Sokka and I were just talking and Suki flipped out! Well it was probably because he was putting his arm around me… And I rested my head against his shoulder… That feeling was weird. Not the feeling of my porcelain head against the Southern Water Tribe man's muscular shoulder. The feeling I felt on the inside. I've never felt like that before. I was all tingly inside. Hell, I still am! I think I… might… OH MY, in the Name of Yue, Tui, La, and Agni. I, Toph Bei Fong, AM IN LOVE WITH SOKKA.

* * *

**A/N: Super short. That anecdote was half the size of it! im sorry 4 all of my stories having really short chapters! i promise that they will be longer!**

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar the last airbender


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm soooo sooo sorry i havent updated in a long time. Skool is taking up my life! I managed to write this one during study hall so there you go! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Suki POV

That little jerk! I can't believe he would do that to me! And after all we've been through. Ugh, you know what? I'm going to break up with him right now. Wow! What a surprise! He's with Toph again!

Sokka: Toph! Get out of here! Suki's coming and she'll get the wrong idea about us being together again!

Toph: Whatever, Snoozles. See ya!

Suki: Sokka, we need to talk.

Sokka: Yes we do. But not now. Come to my tent after sunset.

Suki: But-

Sokka: Can't talk. I have to go.

Suki: Wait!

He just walks away from me? What's that all about? I can never understand him. I guess I'll go talk to Toph. Maybe I'll get some real answers.

Suki: Hey, Toph? Can we talk?

Toph: Uhh, sure?

Suki: Great! Now tell me, what really happened between you and Sokka last night?

Toph: Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

She was all fidgety so something must have happened.

Suki: You know, you're not the only one who can tell if someone's lying.

Toph: What? I'm not lying.

Suki: Really. Like I believe you.

While running away to my tent, a million questions came to head. _What's wrong with her? Stupid earthbender. What's going on? Why is my vision getting all blurry? Am I crying?_ Oh gods. I am crying. Last thing I need is to-

Aang: Going some where?

-bump into someone. Perfect. Thank you karma spirits.

Suki: No of course not. Why would I be going somewhere?

Aang: Well, you were running pretty fast, whispering to your self, and you kind off almost knocked me over.

Suki: I was whispering to my self?

Aang: Yeah, something about earthbender and blurry.

Suki: Oh. Well I'm sorry Aang.

Aang: Are you OK? Are you crying?

Suki: Yes. No. Don't worry about me I'm fine. Don't you have a big fight to prepare for?

Aang: Uhh, yeah, I guess. See you around Suki!

That little bald monk needs to get a life and stay out of peoples business. Now all I have to concentrate is getting to my tent and going to bed with out being spotted. Great, here comes Katara. Hey! Conveniently placed rock! Thank you! Now I'll go hide behind it and… Perfect! Oh, I just remembered I need to go to Sokka's tent. It's past sunset already. Man time flies when you're furious. More convenience! Sokka's tent is right here! Just a few steps away. OOF! What did I just walk into?

Zuko: You need to talk to Sokka too?

Suki: No! Not me!

Zuko: All right.

HUH? Why did I just lie about that? I do need to talk to Sokka. Badly. Oh well. I guess it can wait until morning. Until then, I'll just go to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Probably my longest chapter yet! Nice! u like how i tied in the tent part with that? yeah no. it was boring. Review anyway!**

Disclaimer: I still dont own anything!


End file.
